gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LS11sVaultBoy
Archive 1 - /Archive 2/ - /Archive 3/ - /Archive 4/ - /Archive 5/ - /Archive 6/ - /Archive 7/ - /Archive 8/ - /Archive 9/ Template:Semi-Active needs to be removed from my user page Hey Tom, could you remove Template:Semi-Active off my user page, I'll do it, because 1: I'm using my phone to edit something that I missed, forgot, found something, or fixed something that was edited wrong. 2: I do not if there's a GTA Wikia app though if there is one, because I needed it for uploading images, if I got a message from my talk page etc. Let me know by leaving me a message on my Facebook that you removed the Semi-Active template from my user page okay great awesome friend �� Cloudkit01 (talk) 17:57, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Staff Pic Hey, Tom. For my staff pic I want this artwork here, . I already cut it, because the original artwork was too big. Thanks. 558050 Talk 14:27 January 19, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations! Congrats on becoming Admin LS11! EpicPonyMuffins (talk) 17:23, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Glad to see we now have a bureaucrat who will actually do the job not just ignore the wiki and keep their position. I say the first move should be opening demotion requests for Thomas0802 & Tony 1998. You should probably archive the RfP page though. It is a little full. Leo68 (talk) 17:49, January 19, 2015 (UTC) The Patroller icon is still showing on my user page. Can you remove it? Leo68 (talk) 22:55, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Question Congrats on your promotion, Tom! Well deserved. Kinda sucks to see everyone suddenly leave recently. Anyway, I have a question. On the RfP page it says: "To qualify for administrator rights, editors must have been active for four months with no rules violations. Administrators must receive a 70% 'yes' percentage to be promoted. Those applying for adminship will likely be asked questions on how they deal with certain situations. This is to see if a user has the capabilities of being an administrator. Editors with rollback and administrator experience on other wikis are encouraged to apply, and based on the editor in question exceptions may be made to the length of time editing required for promotion." Does that mean any editor can apply to be an administrator without being patroller first, as long as they prove they can handle the responsibility? 18:58, January 19, 2015 (UTC) :Do you think I could make the request (Since Sasquatch has done one too)? Anyway, thank you for clarifying that above. 16:34, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Wrong Name Hey, Tom. You put my username wrong here. It's 558050, not 558058. This is why the color of my name is still wrong. --558050 (talk) 21:19, January 19, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks. ;) --558050 (talk) 17:18, January 20, 2015 (UTC) RfP Can you check out the Requests for Promotion. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:52, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Inactive Staff Demotion A demotion log has been set up on the Community Noticeboard about demoting the users Dodo8, Thomas0802, JBanton, Mikey Klebbitz and Tony 1998. There is also a move to inactive option for the users. Can you vote? Leo68 (talk) 04:15, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Music on my bio? Hey! I would just like to say congratulations on becoming a bureaucrat on the wiki! I've already said most of what I wanted to say on tthe comment on your news post, so I won't restate that here. I've got a question on putting music clips like the one you've got on your profile page/ bio. I think that's pretty cool (and I happen to be a CCR fan myself too) and would like to put some music at the top of my bio and I would like some instructions on how to do so. Thank you! Mortsnarg (talk) 05:01, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Alright I tried to get what you mean but it didn't work out as planned. I don't want to bother you too much and if you're too busy you don't have to do it at all, but if there was some sort of visual aid or set of instructions maybe put in a public place so all people in the community can find out how to do this. Mortsnarg (talk) 23:54, January 22, 2015 (UTC) I have assisted - it's proabably not something we need to instruct users on. Users can go to Wikia central and wikia help. smurfy (coms) 00:03, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Congrats! I just stopped by here and found out that you've been promoted! Congratulations man; never thought I would see the day another person get promoted to bureaucrat. Boomer8 (talk) 07:16, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Tip If you want to remove the Patroller tag from Smashbro8 remove his "Rollback" and "Chat Moderator" rights as he don't need these anymore, they're included by the Admin one. 17:35, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Rename/Delete Hey, could you rename/delete the pages in the Wiki History specified? Thanks. If you are unsure which ones i mean, i will list them for you. :) (talk) 20:47, January 20, 2015 (UTC) I think Smurfy is sorting it now, but i think some will need renaming. The captures need a space between the colon (:) and the word after, eg 'Raid: LALALA'. Could you delete pages that dont have images in the infoboxes, as they are the ones that are wrong. Any that do not have an image in the infobox need deleting, as they are old, i have made new ones with the images in. (talk) 20:50, January 20, 2015 (UTC) I think its fine, i think Smurfy has/is sorting it. I will inform you later if it is not solved...i got way to ahead of my self when i was making the pages, i just wanted the done, not realising what they were called :) LOL (talk) 20:54, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey Tom, can you undo Hold: Operation Interrupt to Hold:Operation Interrupt move please. Thanks for being so responsive though :^) As I've explained to MonkeyPolice, they need the space after the colon. smurfy (coms) 20:59, January 20, 2015 (UTC) We still need some pages renaming,as i cannot redirect them to a page, as there is no page to redirect to, unlike some. Rename: #Raid:High Road #Raid:Farm Villain #Contend:Condo-monium #Raid:Going Coastal #Raid:Neighbor Boods Please put spaces after the colons, thanks, (talk) 21:08, January 20, 2015 (UTC) hope this helps An easy way to do it is to search 'GTA: ', 'Contend :' or 'Raid: ' and see if there is a result with both a space inbetween the colon, and a result without the space. (talk) 21:15, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, i'd help too but i cant, i dont have the permission. I'll help on the ones that i can put redirects on though, or try to atleast. (talk) 21:17, January 20, 2015 (UTC) As I just posted to Monk's talk, this was my fault - I set the precedent, he followed. Full list here. smurfy (coms) 21:20, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for sorting that out, i think there is one or two left though, like Baggage Handlers, i think. :) (talk) 21:32, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Recreate I will tommorow or so, as i have just shut down my computer, and it will take ages to save images as it has a problem, at the moment i am on my Ipad, which will b impossible to make a page on! Lol. (talk) 21:51, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Ahh, the image is already on, but it will still be tricky yo make a page on ipad, as i said, i will make it tommorow (talk) 21:54, January 20, 2015 (UTC) I will do it. smurfy (coms) 21:56, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Demotions I think the best we can do, taking votes and the words of Jeff and Dan, is should demote Dodo8, Mikey Klebbitz, JBanton and Thomas0802 to patroller and make them inactive. They're inactive but taking any rights away will just drive them away. CJ Jr., myself, Smashbro8 are all admins now but demoting four will leave a big gap. I reccomended Cloudkit (he is very active but may not respond to talk page messages) for a fourth position as we will have a bump in Patrollers (despite them being inactive). Also, we should make Tony inactive because he explained his absence unlike the others, and doesn't deserve to lose his rights because he has computer problems. The same happened with Istalo. Leo68 (talk) 02:05, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Hectic indeed. Congratulations on your promotion. If I was about a few days ago I would've given a yes in regards to your request for promotion. I am sad to see two experienced good B'crats such as Tom and Ilan gone but at the same time happy that a dedicated editor such as yourself has been promoted. I am sure you know the ins and outs but if you need any advice on anything then do contact me. Messi1983 (talk) 12:17, January 21, 2015 (UTC) wow the snow's really coming down here in Leeds isn't it? (talk) 15:25, January 21, 2015 (UTC) same here! The British weather is an absolute nightmare. It's set to go through all night, non-stop snow. I better get the fire on! (talk) 16:01, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Oh dear, you'll be wearing ice socks if you're not careful! XD, play Xbox or something to keep your mind off the cold. Lol (talk) 16:06, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :No snow yet in London :) Messi1983 (talk) 11:14, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Another tip To see the username coloring changing, do the following: "After saving, you have to bypass your browser's cache to see the changes. *Internet Explorer: hold down the Ctrl key and click the Refresh or Reload button, or press Ctrl+F5. *Firefox: hold down the Shift key while clicking Reload; alternatively press Ctrl+F5 or Ctrl-Shift-R. *Opera users have to clear their caches through Tools→Preferences *Konqueror and Safari users can just click the Reload button. *Chrome: press Ctrl+F5 or Shift+F5" I'm a genius. 16:35, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Patroller Probation I've closed the probation vote as successful. I added a notice to the Requests for Promotion page. The rule should go as follows; Users who have successfully applied for Patroller rights within two months will face a three month probationary period to determine whether or not they can retain their rights. The user will be subject to a vote on the Community Noticeboard and the vote will be held by Bureaucrats and Administrators. Andre has volunteered to be the tester due to a few editing issues such as grammar issues and what Sean described as being "too keen". His probation ends on Wednesday April 15, 2015. Leo68 (talk) 17:08, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Staff page Links missing on Sam's and my photos | Cheers. smurfy (coms) 21:58, January 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: Tiny Problem I think I get what you're saying. If you're still having the issue maybe remove the patroller rights from the user - admins get them anyway. Tom Talk 23:04, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Userboxes Are we allowed to create our own userboxes? K then. Thanks. Re-Promotion Hey Vaultboy, because of the recent changes in staff here, I'm assuming that the soon-to-be open admin positions will be filled very quickly. Since there won't be many users in the patrollers category, I would like to re-claim my rights as a patroller. It states on the staff page I don't need to go through all of the minutia by filling a RfP if I resigned (which I did) and if I'm only asking for patroller rights. So I'd just like to go to the source. I feel like the more Americans we have in the staff, the better chance a vandal can be stopped in all time zones. Even though I don't edit a lot here, I still am online and on this wiki frequently. Boomer8 (talk) 00:54, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Weather You're getting snow in Leeds? It's opposites, it's raining in Canada!! Leo68 (talk) 17:07, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Also, Mikey stood down, can you remove his admin rights? I'll take him off the staff page. Leo68 (talk) 17:10, January 22, 2015 (UTC) I guess I should be grateful. I've got to patrol soon (I'm a Sergeant at my local precinct) but I'm out in a cruiser today. Leo68 (talk) 17:14, January 22, 2015 (UTC) In the city, we don't have "snow deserts" on the west coast. Leo68 (talk) 17:20, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Quite far. About 1700 miles from the capital. Leo68 (talk) 04:18, January 23, 2015 (UTC) RfP Can you vote at Requests for Promotion. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 22:32, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Demotion misunderstanding See Dan's talk, Leo and I think there may be a bit of a misunderstanding about the result of demoting an admin. smurfy (coms) 23:26, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :I demoted Dodo8 and JBanton fully rather than demoting them to patrollers. However I have gone ahead and promoted both back to patrollers. Messi1983 (talk) 08:53, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Sasquatch101 If Sasquatch is promoted to patroller he should do the three month probation like Andre due to his demotion last year. Leo68 (talk) 08:04, January 24, 2015 (UTC) New admin I think we should knuckle down soon and start recruiting a new administrator. Messi1983 (talk) 10:30, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :Who is the longest serving patroller? Messi1983 (talk) 10:42, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Dodo and JBanton have just been demoted to patroller from adminship so they won't be in the running for the time being. Messi1983 (talk) 10:45, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :::I was thinking Cloudkit too. Or DocVinewood but I think he has only been recently promoted to patroller if I am not mistaken? Messi1983 (talk) 10:50, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::Most of our patrollers were promoted this month which makes it hard picking out a suitable candidate since most of them have only been patrollers for the length of a cup of coffee. Messi1983 (talk) 11:00, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::Tony is back online. If he can be more active he'd be a good choice, provided he continues to remain active. Cloudkit is a good patroller but any message you send him isn't responded to, which would be a downside as admins need to monitor their talk pages for info on spammers, page deletions etc. Leo68 (talk) 00:12, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Page rename Hey Tom, I suggested to rename Train (GTA IV) to "Subway Car", as I think it's a more appropriate name than "Train", do you agree or should we discuss about that first on the article's talk page? (talk) 19:42, January 26, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks. (talk) 19:56, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Rule change vote needed Please see my post on the community noticeboard requiring Bureaucrat/Admin voting. Thanks smurfy (coms) 01:48, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Renaming Hey, can you rename Vauxite St to Vauxite Street? Thanks :). (talk) 18:44, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Red Dead Wiki Hey Tom, I just saw you sending a message to the admin of the Red Dead Wiki to make them as affiliates, I think it's a good idea, I might as well join that wiki, anyway, if it goes well, don't forget to post about it in the Community Noticeboard. (talk) 23:30, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Unnecessary page Hi Tom. When you get the chance, can you delete this unnecessary page please? Thanks. SJWalker (talk) 23:41, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. SJWalker (talk) 23:47, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Large Tow Truck rename Hey could you think about renaming the Large Tow Truck page to Towtruck, i mean, it is only in GTA V, and it is refered to as the'' Towtruck'' when entered, the other Tow Truck appears in GTA V called the Towtruck as well, but the page name isn't called that, because it is called the'' Tow Truck'' in GTA 2. There are no other pages called Towtruck, so i thought you could rename it. (talk) 13:09, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Three Leaf Clover Quote I was changing the quote on the Three Leaf Clover page but a code keeps appearing. Can you fix it? Leo68 (talk) 07:27, February 2, 2015 (UTC) AwesomeBoy Hey Vault, it is Myth hunter. I think you should unblock AwesomeBoy because the info that was plagiarised is credited now and all the users who were blocked are unblocked now. He has also disabled his previous account.Also he is actually not under aged. He is more than 13 years old as his google+ profile says.Hunter(Talk/ ) 16:10, February 2, 2015 (UTC) i dont know why the link isn't working, as the page does exist Rename Hey, can you rename Bear (GTA V) to Bear, as there is no other page called that...Thanks :) (talk) 18:20, February 2, 2015 (UTC)